The embodiments described herein relate generally to a switchboard, and more particularly, to methods and systems used to mount the switchboard to a surface.
A switchboard is a device that directs electricity from one source to another. The switchboard includes an assembly of panels, each of which contains switches that allow electricity to be redirected. The switchboard also includes protective devices such as circuit breakers. The switchboard is used to divide the main current provided to the switchboard into smaller currents for further distribution and to provide switching, current protection and metering for the various currents. In general, switchboards distribute power to electrical devices such as transformers, control equipment, and ultimately to system loads. Known switchboards use a door panel. Typically, most of the surface area of the door panel has been removed to provide access to the switches and protective devices. Removing most of the surface area from the door panel leads to a weakened door panel and material waste in forming the door panel.
Electrical codes and building codes define installation requirements for the switchboard. Conventional switchboards are mounted to building frames such as wood studs for proper load centering of the switchboard. After installation, installers mount drywall to the studs and around the switchboard to finish the room. Properly installing switchboards, however, is a labor intensive process. During known installation processes, the installer places the switchboard against the stud with one hand and attempts to fasten the switchboard to the stud with the other hand. This installation may lead to improper installation with respect to the stud. Further, the installer sometimes guesses the position on the stud to compensate for the subsequent drywall thickness leading to time consuming and costly trial and error installation of the switchboard.